The present disclosure relates generally to polymer-encapsulated nanoparticle systems.
Encapsulated particles have become increasingly useful in a variety of biological applications (e.g., drugs, cosmetics, etc.), printing applications (e.g., laser printing, digital commercial printing, etc.), and electronic applications (e.g., electronic inks, light emitting polymers, e-field displays, etc.). The production of such particles often involves multiple steps.